


[Eileen相关] Difference

by Gingko_E



Series: Portrait [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: Tobias曾以为Eileen会是他完美的妻子，她身上有他向往的一切，直到他发现她是个巫师。
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape
Series: Portrait [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833040





	[Eileen相关] Difference

（1）

Tobias是个普通到不能更普通的男人，他在等一名特别到不能更特别的女人。  
“她甚至不知道我叫什么。”他焦躁地舔舔干燥的嘴唇，绝望地发现下唇翻起了一块死皮。“哦不，我希望它没有很大，应当没有很明显吧，毕竟我的嘴唇不厚……”他咕哝着，一边用门牙拨弄它，一边左顾右盼，最后目光停留在洗手间指引的标志上，他动动脚，却没迈开步子，鞋跟“哒”一声磕在国王十字车站的地砖上。  
“乌——”  
汽笛声又一次想起，女报站员宛转清甜的声音荡在月台之间，是爱丁堡驶来伦敦的车。  
Tobias站在出站口旁边，用左手理好西装，他细心调整好金色领带夹的位置——从早晨到现在，他已经调整了不下两百次。他站得笔挺，右手背在身后，拿着一束粉色的玫瑰，它稍稍有些蔫头耷脑，谁让现在已近黄昏。  
男人微笑着，他希望自己尽可能显得迷人，这样才更符合“惊喜”的定义：Eileen并不知道他会来火车站接她。  
“她只会在这一班上，之前的都没有，这是能赶上歌剧的最后一班。”除非，她放他鸽子。这并非不可能，她甚至不知道他的名字。人流渐渐散去，Tobias笑得有些僵硬的嘴角垂下去，他狠狠咬着嘴唇，不慎将死皮扯掉，“嘶——呸。”他朝着地上吐了一口，走到月台上，正要靠上柱子，却想起自己穿着西装，只好悻悻止步。  
“振作点儿，这没什么，”他自言自语，伸手打算将玫瑰丢到铁轨上，但花朵脱手之前，他又停住动作，“这没什么，嗤。”  
他攥着玫瑰往地铁口走，无论如何，歌剧票很贵，不能浪费。

“运气是守恒的，虽然被喜欢的姑娘放了鸽子，但拥挤的地铁上却有你一个座位。”Tobias坐在地铁里自嘲，他背靠着靠背，仰头瞪着白惨惨的灯管。  
嘴唇正在滲血，他必须时不时吸一下，以期它能止住，可是毫无作用。伤口像一道深深的沟壑，尽管在下唇上，仍令他想起兔子的三瓣唇。“该死的兔子……”他咕哝。  
“瞧这小家伙。”Tobias第一次见到Eileen的时候，她正在海德公园喂兔子。黑发的瘦高姑娘穿的像个女巫，一身黑袍，还带着尖尖的帽子。‘她该拿个扫帚，这才是邪恶巫师的标准装扮。可邪恶巫师不会干这个。’Tobias想，他忍不住停下脚步，看着Eileen抱起一只洁白的兔子，用草叶逗它。  
他蹲在草坪外看了她一下午，直到Eileen心满意足放开兔子，起身准备离开，他才下定决心和她搭话：“哎！”  
Eileen垂眼看着他，女巫帽将她的脸遮了一半。  
“……”Tobias张张嘴，蓦然发现自己仍蹲着，他连忙站起来，被压迫的血液流动起来，酸麻的感觉袭击他的腿，他向前踉跄，Eileen伸手扶住他的胳膊，他侧头，看进一双沉静如水的黑眼睛，“你为什么穿成这样？”  
“这样？”Eileen疑惑地看看自己，又看看周围，“很奇怪吗？”  
“嗯。”Tobias点头，他已经可以自己站稳，Eileen收回手，他又问，“你不觉得吗？”  
Eileen摇摇头。被她放走的兔子蹦蹦跳跳跑回来，躲在她袍子后面，歪头看着Tobias。  
“呃，你知道为什么小兔子有三瓣唇吗？”他鬼使神差般问。  
对面奇异的女孩儿又摇摇头，她没说话，Tobias却看出她正盼着他说下去，他清清嗓子，带着Eileen走向一条空长椅。

那之后，Tobias时常从海德公园经过，或者更确切点儿，他改变了上下班的路线，选择绕路，只为路过Eileen那天喂兔子的地方。不知该感谢上帝还是Merlin，他们之后常常相遇，一来二去，便熟络起来。  
Tobias猜测Eileen的家庭状况可能不好，她像是没有过童年，即使是最最家喻户晓的童话神话她也不知道，譬如灰姑娘的故事——Tobias不明白为什么一说到魔法鞋子和南瓜马车她就咯咯笑个不停。但是，她又不像没受过教育的样子。  
那些故事能讨她欢心。Eileen管它们叫“麻瓜故事”，Tobias不知道意思，他将此归为她为它们取的绰号。  
她好像不属于这个世界。Tobias每次讲着故事，看着Eileen乌黑的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，就觉得自己仿佛倒映在宝石般的清泉中，纤尘不染。  
这使他着迷。  
终于有一天，他鼓起勇气约她去看歌剧。  
“我猜你会喜欢，你这么爱听故事。”Tobias涨红着脸，向她展示两张票，“在女王陛下剧院，我订到了顶好的位置，没有柱子遮挡，也不会被二层影响。”  
“谢谢，我很期待。”Eileen微笑着接过票，接受他的邀约。她端详着票，微微皱眉，“我前一天不在伦敦，但是赶得及过来。”  
“诶，时间不合适吗？”Tobias失望极了。  
“不，来得及，我可以移、啊，我是说，坐那个，你们麻瓜说的火车？”Eileen连忙摆摆手。  
“火车根本来不及吧……”Tobias看着Eileen略显窘迫的表情，她看起来像是在安慰他，“没关系，是我不好，没有提前问你就定了票。”  
“来得及的，我一定会去。”Eileen向他保证。  
火车来不及，除非她推掉事情，提前一天，难道她会为了我……？Tobias的眼睛亮起来。

结果还是被放了鸽子。  
“我早该想到的，我凭什么……”他懊恼地咕哝。  
“伙计，”地铁上，一名身材健壮的男人挤开人群，凑到Tobias跟前，“你是去赴约吗？”他瞄着Tobias手中的粉玫瑰。  
“……”Tobias点点头，又摇摇头，恼怒地说，“不关你的事。”  
“嘿，我只是想问问，你愿不愿意转让这花。”男人挠挠头，笑着说，“无意冒犯，但如果你没有伴儿……我忘记给我女朋友买花了。”  
“送你了，去去。”Tobias把花塞到男人手里。

玫瑰，歌剧，甚至此夜的月色，都只属于真正需要它们的人，多不公平。Tobias恼恨地想着，可惜等他走到剧院附近就后悔了。  
他看到了Eileen——尽管人山人海，他也没法儿不认出她。她今天没穿女巫袍子，而是穿着一件银色鱼尾裙，上面缀着星星点点翠绿的亮片，是晚礼服，蛮衬她，问题是她斜带着一顶翻花礼帽，本来没什么问题，但那朵花未免翻的太大，最起码能挡住后排三个人的视野。  
Tobias向她走去，两手空空，Eileen远远看到他，灿烂地笑起来。  
“晚上好，”Eileen愉快地说，“我以为你不来了。”  
“我在火车站等你，本想给你个惊喜。”Tobias说，他的烦躁懊恼此刻统统无影无踪，只剩后悔，不该把玫瑰送给地铁上的男人。  
“诶，那我们错过了。”Eileen掩着嘴惊呼一声，眼神有些躲闪，看起来很不好意思，“你看起来真不错，”她打量着Tobias的西装，“我知道看歌剧讲究一些礼仪，但是我不习惯，我不知道我是否……”她抓着手袋局促地晃了下。  
“你很美。”Tobias说，他望着Eileen的眼睛，贪婪地汲取其中的局促不安，他喜欢看她这样‘没有常识’手足无措的样子，“不过帽子得摘掉，会挡住后面的人。”  
“噢。”Eileen撇撇嘴，皱着眉头，抬手准备摘掉帽子，“可是我的盘发扣在里面呢……”  
“别动，我帮你。”Tobias按住她的手，绕到她身后，轻轻帮她摘下帽子，他用手指固定着她脑后的盘发，另一手摘下自己的金色领带夹，帮她卡住头发。  
“走吧。”Tobias牵起Eileen的手。

（2）

“我不在乎你的出身，”Tobias舔舔干燥的嘴唇，急躁地说，“我是说……”他让自己的目光专注放在Eileen身上，而不是分神给她抱在怀中嫩嫩软软的小白兔子以及晴空中掠过的飞鸟，看在上帝的份儿上，她哪一次来海德公园不是与这些相伴？  
Eileen蹲在花圃旁，巫师袍后摆垂在水泥大道上，她抱着一只兔子，纤长手指给小家伙儿顺毛，从头顶绕过耳后，揉揉后颈，顺着脊梁一路滑到圆圆小短尾上，周而复始。宽大袍袖曳在花圃中，沾着草叶、残花、泥土，另有两三只兔子围着她，小爪子扒拉她的袖子，想钻进她怀里去。  
“我的出身？”给兔子顺毛的手指顿了顿，小家伙儿不满地翻了个身蜷着，小脑袋在她手下拱来拱去。  
“……”Tobias换了个姿势蹲着，西装裤和皮鞋使他蹲的很不舒服，他不敢动作太大，生怕扯破布料，只好不断将重心在两腿间切换，所幸此处偏僻，没什么人经过，见不到他和Eileen这幅滑稽的样子，“你可能住在很糟糕的地方，不过没关系，不必瞒着我，我不会——”  
“那不糟糕！”Eileen愤怒地打断他。她利索地放下兔子，在他诧异的眼神中站起身，大步朝前走去。  
兔子四散逃开。

“等等，”Tobias追在Eileen身后喊她，奇怪，她怎么能走的这样快？“对不起，我不该提到……”  
他承认自己这话题挑起的莽撞，也许碰触到她的自尊，毕竟住在蜘蛛尾巷可不是什么好事，像她这样的女人自有一份傲气，从他第一次看到她就知道。  
虽然，因为Eileen的隐瞒，让他上回在火车站扑了个空，像个愚蠢的傻瓜，但他可以理解，完全可以。上次，歌剧结束之后，他提出送她回家，Eileen拒绝了。  
夜已深沉，各个剧院相继散场，Eileen站在门口，灯光已经暗下，她伸手抽掉头上的领带夹，盘发垂下，乌黑如瀑。她看着散去的人群眨眨眼，将领带夹还给Tobias，“谢谢，”她说，“我很喜欢这样的表演，很新奇。”  
“‘女人爱变卦，羽毛风中飘，不断变主意，不断变腔调’”她眨眨眼，小声哼了一段儿，蹩脚的意语和一塌糊涂的花腔没能掩盖她的天赋，Eileen的模仿力和捕捉力很好，仅仅几句，倒也像样，“我总记得这几句。”她笑笑。  
“我不喜欢这首歌，比起它，《亲爱的名字》更好听，”Tobias接过领带夹，“但你唱的真棒。”  
“每一首都很好听，‘啊，我最亲爱的人，我愿意永远属于你。’”她轻唱，末了垂下头，不好意思地笑笑。  
“我、我送你回去？”Tobias伸手去握她，Eileen却被烫到般抽回手。  
“不用送我。”她摇头，扭身跑进夜色中，高跟鞋哒哒的声响被淹没在人群里。  
Tobias没来及叫住她，他跟着她跑了一阵儿，Eileen的身影一直缀在他视野边缘，等到终于近一点儿，“等等”这个词被他咀嚼着按回去，‘我只是想知道她住在哪里，’Tobias在心中给自己找着合适的理由，‘我确信她没有坐火车来，我只是想知道……’他成功说服了自己，悄无声息地跟在她身后。  
他见到她拐进蜘蛛尾巷。  
“她住这里？”Tobias盯着蜘蛛尾巷的入口，仿佛它是什么吞食人类的怪物，“原来如此，”他眨眨眼，竟笑起来，“原来是这样，这样的出身，难怪连bravo都不知道，难怪会对我撒谎说从苏格兰来。”男人冲蜘蛛尾巷点点头，“但我不会嫌弃她，不会嫌弃。”

Tobias的回忆快结束时，Eileen的步速也慢下来，他确信只是因为他突然提起这个话题，刺痛她的自尊，她才会生气。他包容她的小脾气，这没什么的，完全可以理解，也许他改选用更委婉的方式让她明白他并不是……呃，那种嫌贫爱富之人？  
“我知道你不一样，你看起来受过良好的教育。”Tobias追上Eileen，“而且很有天赋。”  
“天赋？”Eileen抱起手臂，斜瞥着他。  
‘她这样逞强，倒也可爱。’Tobias暗笑，他郑重点头，确认说，“对学习的天赋，艺术的天赋，还有接触自然的天赋，等等等等，你总那么特别。”  
“……”Eileen没说话，她歪头看着Tobias，仿佛他刚刚说出什么难以理解的话。作为Prince家族的继承人，她早已习惯被人盛赞天赋，只不过那通常是说她对魔药的敏感性和惊人的掌控力，或许Tobias说的学习可以归为此类，但艺术和自然，还有特别？从来没人这样说过她。  
“‘女人爱变卦，羽毛风中飘，不断变主意，不断变腔调。’”Tobias哼唱。  
这歌喉，难以恭维。Eileen皱了脸，看样子很想捂住耳朵，只是出于礼貌没这么做，她张张嘴，欲言又止。  
“你瞧，”Tobias耸耸肩，“没天赋，”他指指自己，又指指Eileen，“有天赋。”  
Eileen掩着嘴，噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“还有兔子们，总是围着你，我一凑近，它们就跑开。”Tobias摊手。  
“它们只是喜欢我身上的味道。”Eileen笑着说。  
“还有和你在一起的感觉。”Tobias望着她的眼睛。

他们坐在海德公园的长椅上谈天说地，一直到日暮西垂。  
“我该回去了。”Eileen说。  
“我送你？”Tobias问，见她犹豫着想拒绝，他连忙补充，“蜘蛛尾巷。”他笃定她此刻不会再因为这个地名而生气。  
Eileen果然没生气，事实上，她压根儿不知道蜘蛛尾巷是什么地方，Tobias说不介意她的出身，她还以为他是发现了她的巫师身份，可后续的聊天中，他又好像什么也不知道。  
“我看到你上次去了那里。”Tobias说，他竭力让自己显得真诚且毫无优越感，认为这样的平等对待会令Eileen对他更有好感。  
Eileen茫然点头，允许他送她回家——到蜘蛛尾巷入口。

————————

*本章中涉及的歌剧是《弄臣》，大致讲花心的公爵爱上弄臣的女儿吉尔达，欺骗玩弄她之后将她抛弃，弄臣雇凶杀人，为女复仇，却误杀女儿的悲剧。  
‘女人爱变卦，羽毛风中飘，不断变主意，不断变腔调’是剧中曲《女人善变》的一段儿，这首歌公爵唱过很多次，实在是非常洗脑……给各位安利x  
《亲爱的名字》是吉尔达的咏叹调，唱不谙世事的少女对公爵全身心的爱。

————————

（3）

“坦诚家世”之后，他们开始更加频繁的交往，Tobias做到了一个好男友所应当做到的全部，甚至更多——他不嫌贫爱富，并且，对Eileen出身“那种地方”抱有深切的同情与怜惜，相处间更是难能可贵地表现出恰到好处的尊重，比如只送她到蜘蛛尾巷入口，以免直面她们家糟糕的门面而使她尴尬。  
这体贴对Eileen来说是个求之不得的好事，这样她就可以在小巷深处幻影移形，而不用非得走进谁家里。  
魔法世界与麻瓜世界隔绝已久，这隔绝从当初闹得沸沸扬扬的猎巫运动开始，四巨头远走建校，霍格沃兹成立，巫师们一点点将自己的世界挪入乌有之乡，用保密法铸造壁垒，千年以来，互不相犯。  
上次，Tobias提及蜘蛛尾巷后，Eileen费了点儿功夫才搞明白它究竟是什么地方。面对调查结果，她有些哭笑不得。好吧，好吧，这麻瓜以为她是个“贫民窟女孩”，不，说贫民窟都是在恭维那地方，那条肮脏的街巷是伦敦的暗面。  
自工业革命以降，大不列颠一跃而起，耀日高悬，恒久不落——麻瓜们管这片土地叫做日不落帝国，而伦敦，是太阳中心。只是，当年倒在织机上的女工不知自己正在浪潮之巅，时代的荣光集中在布尔乔亚身上，带着丝绸礼帽的绅士向衣衫褴褛的乞丐行礼，敬他们今日生明日死。  
辉煌从不均匀，它对偏爱的浓墨重彩，对厌憎的不假辞色。伦敦西东二区的对垒绵延百年，绅士与乞丐日月并行。蜘蛛尾巷，是暗面，是月亮上的坑洞，藏污纳垢，不堪入目。  
Eileen对麻瓜世界的矛盾了解有限，尤其是关于所谓的贫富差异、金字塔上的阶层更迭等等。这不怪她，其实所有的巫师都对此理解有限，只因为他们是巫师。  
巫师世界还很弱小的时候，他们疲于逃避麻瓜的迫害，只想觅得一处隐蔽之所，活下去，传承下去。渐渐强大之后，麻瓜世界就有些不够看了。魔法实在是份太可贵的礼物，它直接将巫师拔高到另一个维度——不是阶层，是维度。在魔法的力量下，麻瓜只不过是食物链的下位。所幸巫师数量少，且魔法世界足够博大，以供他们进行无止尽地探寻。  
只不过，并不是所有巫师都甘愿将目光放在自己的世界中，身怀利器，杀心自起，更不要提前溯千年，血海深仇。其实，巫师世界的血统之争始于仇恨，这笔帐不得不算在Salazar Slytherin身上，这位巨头当初固执地定下“不要麻瓜和混血”的规矩，或许是出于对猎巫者的厌恶与对同伴的保护。随着世界的建成与力量的膨胀，权欲的种子生根发芽，Slytherin的箴言成为最好的旗帜，狂热的纯血理论的拥趸集中其下，将刀俎挥向麻瓜世界。  
Grindelwald呼风唤雨的日子宛如昨日，Dumbledore宣扬的麻瓜保护理论仍站不住脚，暗潮在浮于表面的和平下蠢蠢欲动。  
刚刚过去不久的这场战役对Eileen影响不大，Prince家是那种……呃，颇有些隐者风格的家族，比起什么纯血荣耀，他们更喜欢把心力倾注在魔药学研究上，每一个Prince都会给分院帽带来难题——究竟是斯莱特林，还是拉文克劳？后来他们都去了斯莱特林，大抵因为荣耀本就铭刻在骨血之中。  
“相安无事是最好的。”老Prince告诉Eileen，“不过，谁要是碰了我的草药园，都必须付出代价，管他是麻瓜还是巫师！”老者拍着扶手吹胡子瞪眼。  
“爸爸，都说了多少遍，上次是因为一只野生猫狸子——”  
“猫狸子！猫狸子！抓住它！我要给它灌改良版活地狱汤剂！”

“Eileen，”Tobias牵着她的手，凝视她的眼睛，他在那双黑曜石般的眼眸中看到深情款款的自己，“我爱你。”  
“Tobias？”她不自觉地挺直腰杆儿，略有些僵硬地坐在海德公园的长椅上。尽管已经交往了一段时间，面对他突如其来的郑重告白，她还是有些不知所措。  
“我跟你说过，我不在乎……”Tobias急切地说，他将她的手握得更紧，“我爱你，从第一眼见到你我就知道你很特别。和其他人都不一样，甚至、甚至和这个糟糕的世界都不一样。人们总是庸庸碌碌，为三餐陋室倾尽心力，但是你不会。”  
Eileen眨眨眼，就听Tobias继续说：“明明……我看得出你不在乎这些，真好。”  
他向往她。  
Tobias对“特别”有种近乎偏执的向往。  
他生在不上不下的普通人家，从小没经历过太多生活的苦难，也没得到过命运的馈赠，一直过着平静的生活，平静到一眼可以看到头。  
他的父亲是一家配电厂的电工，母亲是纺织女工。幼时，母亲倒毙在织机前，工厂给了他们家一笔不菲的赔偿金——说实话，这是因为他母亲是最早去世的那一批，当时工厂还想着安抚人心的事，后来，在高强度重压下，倒毙的人越来越多，赔偿也越来越少，直至编织机法案出台，大批工人吊死在工厂旁，麻袋裹了尸体丢出城去便算了结。Tobias对于此事的记忆很模糊，他那时只是个孩子，只记得父亲带着他搬过一次家，工业飞速发展下，通胀严重，那笔钱没能使他们过多久清闲日子，很快，父亲也开始披星戴月的工作。  
Tobias高中毕业那一年，父亲因为一次事故去世，据说他在攀爬电线杆检修的时候，由于防护扣松脱，后仰了一下，这本不是什么大事，可他后挥的手臂碰上电线，整个人弹起来，悬挂在上面。Tobias赶到现场的时候，只看到一坨黑色的块状物挂在电线上，下面土地上躺着一截焦黑的长条。  
“我父亲……？”他恍惚问。  
“在那里，可怜的孩子。”父亲的工友指给他看电线上的黑影，顺便冲地上的长条努努嘴，“那是他的腿。”  
出于补偿，电厂让他接替了父亲的工作。  
这些不算生活的苦难，在那时，他已算幸运——好歹混了个工作稳定，吃住不愁。  
但Tobias不喜欢这样，他不喜欢这样的生活，工作数年后，见惯同样的事，他开始不喜欢生活。他时常觉得一切都是无意义的，直到Eileen出现。  
蜘蛛尾巷……她从那样污浊之处走出，为何偏偏如此纯净，如此离尘避俗？  
多跟她相处一分，他就多被她吸引一分，多爱她一分。何况，他看出Eileen依赖他，他享受这种感觉。他享受着拯救一个“迷途”姑娘的快感，她心高气傲，偏在底层挣扎求生，她纯净无匹，可早晚会坠入泥泞，好在她遇到了他，他有一份体面的工作，稳定的经济来源，社会地位尚可，能给她提供衣食无忧的生活。Eileen需要他，她似乎从未看过蜘蛛尾巷之外的世界，他喜欢她对“稍好一些的普通人”社会的无知，喜欢她自己浑然不觉的滑稽衣着，喜欢她对精神文明毫不关心的粗鄙。这些都是她崇拜他的理由，Tobias喜欢这样，并耽溺于此。  
他自信自己可以保护她的纯净，由他来护佑她，当她的救主。这想法不知从何时开始，在他胸中掀起燎原烈火，久久不熄。  
“嫁给我好吗？”Tobias单膝跪地，打开钻戒盒，期待她的回复。

————————

“身怀利器，杀心自起。”是《走向共和》中李鸿章的一段台词。

————————

（4）

“我们可以拥有一座小花园，呃，我是说，我们可以住在一层，不需要车库，但是可以拥有一片小圆子。”Tobias向Eileen描绘自己的设想，“你可以搬出来，我的积蓄足够在骑士桥区买下一间公寓，虽然小，但是门前会有一小片土地。”  
这会掏空他所有的积蓄，但很值得。  
Tobias本以为Eileen不准备答应他的求婚，老实说，这一周里，他的心情大起大落。  
那天，他单膝跪地向她问出那句话的时候，没想过她会拒绝，在他看来，她的反应应该是万分感动且当场接受，可是她却慌乱地表示必须好好考虑，此后整整一周都不见踪影。  
正当他以为Eileen不会再出现时，她又回到他身边。他不知道这一周中她去做什么了，她看起来那样憔悴不堪，忧心忡忡。他只知道她更加依赖他，她一把抓住他的手臂，就像溺水之人紧抓浮木，“我、我愿意。”她近乎呻吟般吐出字句。  
Tobias没有问她到底发生了什么。他将她揽进怀里，Eileen攥着他的衣服，伏在他肩头痛哭。‘不管发生了什么，’他搂着她，脸颊贴着她的鬓发，‘我不在乎，我能包容，我将用余生保护她。’他在那一刻下定决心。  
“如果你愿意，我们等下可以去看看，”Tobias努力逗她开心，“我们的新家。”  
“……”新家。Eileen的手指颤动着蜷曲起来，她勉强自己勾起浅笑，充满期待。

她只能期待，否则的话，她将孑然一身，漂泊无依。  
当Eileen向父亲坦承恋情的时候，她想过那位向来严肃的老人会生气，甚至暴怒，但无论如何，总会理解的，他总会理解她，从小如此。  
儿时，她在宴会时跑出去，在Malfoy家的院子里攀折鲜花，大人们找到她的时候，她正一手拎着裙子，一手将花往头上插，满身满脸都粘着泥点儿，花园也被她弄的乱七八糟。  
Malfoy夫人憋的面颊都快要僵硬，才忍住没在Prince先生面前教训她。人们都饶有兴趣地望着她父亲，等着看Prince先生怎么处理这件事。  
父亲走过来，还是小姑娘的Eileen松开手，裙子掉下去，拖到泥地上，她扁扁嘴，摘下头上的花攥在手中，仰头盯着爸爸。Prince先生向她伸出手，小姑娘不乐意地后退几步，他叹气，蹲下身去，从她手中的玫瑰上揪下一片花瓣，塞进她嘴里。  
“什么味儿？”他问。  
“苦的。”小姑娘咀嚼着花瓣。  
Prince先生哈哈大笑，一把抱起她，向在场的大人们点头示意，抱着她走出庄园，“下回爸爸不带你来了。”Eileen搂着他的脖子点点头。  
上学时，她要加入高布石俱乐部，爸爸也没有异议。“您不觉得我和那些贵族小姐格格不入吗，我喜欢臭汁，咻——啪——”Eileen弹弹手指，小石子跳起来，咕叽咕叽叫唤。  
“我会记得圣诞节送你个漂亮盒子。”Prince先生摆摆手，示意闺女把高布石从自己的实验台上拿开，“别输，如果你把自己弄的臭烘烘——”  
“我才不会！”Eileen笑嘻嘻地收好高布石。  
古怪，是其他人对Prince家族的注解。他们很快就接受了这一点，并且从不去为难她，这或许是天才的特权，或许也归因于家族对她的支持。贵族们对可用势力总是包容的，更不必说Prince家本就是贵族的一员。  
得益于此，Eileen一直活的很自由，但却不纯粹，除了爸爸，她永远不知道与她接触的人想从她身上得到什么，甚至父亲……她也不知道他对她的百般纵容，有几分是对她，又有几分是来自对早逝母亲的移情。  
人都爱抱团，贵族尤甚，野心家更不必说。Riddle学长借着Slytherin后裔的身份大搞个人崇拜，在Malfoy的支持下几乎将斯莱特林所有人聚集在一起，倘若只是聚集倒也罢了，Eileen总觉得，空气中隐隐有分裂的味道。  
完全没有必要，这些都毫无意义。Eileen是这样认为的，当Riddle和Malfoy借着高布石的名义接近她时，这种无意义感上升到顶点。出乎她的意料，Riddle学长没有，呃，该怎么说，招揽她，他只是坐在一边儿看她和Malfoy学长玩高布石。Malfoy学长的心思也不在棋盘上，他向她下了大批订单——焕颜药剂之类的。  
直至最后她都没搞明白他们的目的。离开的时候，Riddle似是无意地问：“你会放下魔杖吗？”  
这问题来的没头没脑。他没在威胁她，却让她觉得被小觑，Eileen扬起下巴，高傲地说：“永不——我可是个斯莱特林！”  
Eileen不知道，自己走后，Riddle和Malfoy还有一段对话。  
“你很关注Prince家的傻丫头？”Malfoy把玩着蛇杖，“若说助力的话，不如将精力放在说服她家老头儿身上。”  
“她和我知道的一个女人很像，我有些好奇。”Riddle眯起狭长的红眼睛。  
“知道，不是认识？”  
“没来得及认识。”  
……  
Eileen也不知道Riddle究竟有没有找过她的父亲，Prince先生从未提起过。直到她毕业，Riddle已经更名Voldemort，他的势力越来越大，逐渐与Dumbledore对立。可这些暗潮与她无关，在父亲的庇佑下，她只需要做自己喜欢的事，对于纯血混血什么的，她与父亲的看法一致：“管他是纯血还是混血，都不准碰她的魔药园子。”  
她从来特立独行，厌倦纷争。Eileen会爱上Tobias，大抵和这个麻瓜身上体现出来的那一点纯粹有关。她将麻瓜世界的贫富纷争，金字塔阶层更迭类比为巫师世界的血统之争，只觉得那些自诩聪明的巫师们竟还不如一名傻乎乎的麻瓜看得明白。  
这是她的天真，可惜那时她不明白，世界和世界是不能拿来类比的，产生矛盾的基础不同又能如何去分析，能比较的只有人，而人，无论生在哪个世界，都是一样。这一点儿天真，注定要她用半生血泪去浇灌苦果。  
悲剧的开端早有预兆，Eileen却只沉浸在父亲不包容她的痛苦中，不肯冷静去思考为什么。  
“你是说，你要嫁给一只猫狸子——我绝不允许！”Prince先生愤怒地大吼。他甚少对她大喊大叫，女儿长得太像亡妻，他从小就纵着她，只希望她快乐自由，不要有任何束缚，不要向她母亲一样，囿于一方天地，郁郁而终。却想不到她会……  
“他不是猫狸子！他虽然是个麻瓜，却是个——”  
“麻瓜，对我们来说就是猫狸子。”Prince先生不愿听她说下去，“你想和他在一起，除非离开这个家。”  
“爸爸，我以为你是开明的！”Eileen震惊极了，想不出父亲为何会说出这种话。  
“你以为？”  
她以为。‘Prince家是一群只关注魔药的怪人，他们不在乎权势地位，也懒得拉帮结派。’确实是这样，只是她没想到，这句评价仅限在巫师世界中，她的父亲将麻瓜视如草芥。从物种来说，明明都是人，只因为一方获得天赋的馈赠，就可以将对方视为杂草吗？  
Eileen直觉认为这样不对，可那个人是父亲，当她站在他的对立面，从Prince城堡跑出去，她的信仰崩塌了。

“你不用担心钱的问题，”Tobias扶着她的肩膀，“我升职了，多亏这几年学到不少，我被调到别的部门调试机器。”他摸摸鼻子，似乎意识到这个话题超出Eileen的理解范围，没再继续说下去。  
“你真棒。”Eileen夸他。  
“所以你不用担心，什么都不用担心，会好起来的。”Tobias笑着说。

（5）

婚后，他们确实拥有过一段平静安和的时光。  
Tobias悉心整理了他们骑士桥区小公寓一层自带的一小块土地，事实上，那并不是公寓自带的花园，自带的应该更大一些，那块贫瘠的小园更像一个用来堆放园艺工具的杂物地。但是他们的积蓄有限——主要是Tobias的积蓄，Eileen实在没什么能在麻瓜世界使用的货币，被父亲从家族除名后，她也没办法再进去古灵阁（虽说金加隆不能在麻瓜世界使用，但好歹是金子），除了自己，她一贫如洗。Tobias将车库和正经花园都让给了邻居，他把杂物地好好打理了一番，交给Eileen，让她种些合心意的东西。  
看在Merlin的份儿上，合她心意的东西不可能出现在麻瓜世界，何况这一小片土地比Prince城堡后面的差远了。Eileen思索良久，选择种上百合。Tobias见到那些娉婷袅袅的花朵时大吃一惊，他动动嘴唇，最终也没说什么。  
Eileen一直没告诉Tobias自己是个巫师。他们相恋时，她本无意隐瞒，无论是衣着还是异于常人的举止，只不过她没在他面前使用魔法——省的他被魔法部来个一忘皆空。后来，为了和他结婚，Eileen被父亲从Prince家除名，这件事闹得沸沸扬扬，她没脸再回去巫师世界，索性也就没和Tobias提起。  
让他一直以为她是个“贫民窟女孩”也蛮好，从某方面讲，她被赶出家门后，这也成为事实。Tobias不会因此嫌弃她，反而更欣喜。Eileen从未细想过这是为什么，她只当他是个心地善良的好人。  
Tobias在意她，护着她，这直接表现在他们搬到骑士桥区的新公寓后，他禁止她再回蜘蛛尾巷。虽然他这样要求的时候，语气霸道了些，可是Eileen觉得，不希望妻子回去过去糟糕的住所，是件可以理解的事。而且他从未问起她的家人，即使婚礼的时候她这方无一人出席，Tobias也没追问，‘太好了，’Eileen松了口气，‘他真是个体贴的人，我不用编更多瞎话。’  
Eileen提过工作的事，其实她也不知道自己能在麻瓜世界做什么，只是她发现Tobias比她想象中过得更辛苦，也许他只身一人的时候不是这样，但这套房子掏空了他，加上家里吃饭的人多出一口，Tobias开始在电厂的工作外额外做兼职。  
“没事，我愿意赚钱养家。”Tobias拒绝Eileen要出去工作的提议，“你只需要呆在家里，呃，做做家务，侍弄花草什么的。”  
“我只是不想你那么辛苦。”Eileen扶着他的肩。  
“可是你出去能干什么呢？！”Tobias突然激动起来，“现在连织工都被机器代替，你能做什么？”他甩开她的手，颤着嘴唇小声嘟囔，“黄色执照，黄色执照……”  
“Tobias？”Eileen惊了一跳，“什么黄色执照？”  
“……”见她对这个词没有反应，Tobias找回理智，对她道歉，此后，他们再没有提过工作的事。  
幸运的是，Eileen很快怀孕了。不等她细细回想他们产生矛盾的始末，静心思考Tobias为什么每天回来都会详细盘问她每天的行踪，即将迎接新生命的喜悦冲散了他们积累酝酿的矛盾，使那些小事都变得不足一提。  
Tobias辞掉了晚上的兼职。“你不该每天那么辛苦，我知道你爱干净，但是别再带着宝宝爬上爬下。”他包揽家务，希望Eileen好好歇着。  
“……”其实没必要，整理屋子对她来说只是挥挥魔杖的事。Eileen看着Tobias撅着屁股趴在地上笨拙地擦拭污渍，张了张嘴，终于还是把‘魔法’这个单词咽回去。  
Tobias会不高兴，他不会愿意听到的。Eileen的直觉对她敲响警钟，她没来由地感到一阵慌乱，这才意识到，巫师世界于她而言，此生难回，麻瓜世界于她而言，无异于空中楼阁。她在这里的一切都建立在Tobias身上，她的生活所需，对外界的信息获取，等等等等，全部来源于他。  
他以爱为名将她据为己有，按照自己的喜好，一点点雕刻她，把她拼进他的生活中，再无其他。  
这认识让Eileen有那么一刻感到绝望，但又觉得是因为自己太敏感，才会曲解他的爱。她努力让自己平静下来，可每每抚着肚子的时候，都忍不住担心，小巫师必然会出现的魔力反应。Tobias会怎么看？‘没问题的，’她努力说服自己，‘即使他知道……他是个善良的好人，对乞丐也能包容，没道理……’

Eileen实在该注重自己的直觉，乞丐和巫师对Tobias来说是两个概念，若是在没有孩子的时候意识到这个问题，她还能好好想想，可怀孕之后，她只能抚着肚子寄希望于他真正善良，能可包容一切。  
时间的流速并非完全均匀，它在快乐时跑的飞快，痛苦时步履蹒跚。  
Eileen的孕期很长，长到她近乎天天疑惑，明明只有十个月的时间，为什么可以发生这么多事情。  
先是察觉到Tobias的想法给她带来的忧虑，那时还好，顶多是捧着肚子忧心忡忡地看Tobias撅着屁股擦地板。  
但不久之后，事情开始变得糟糕。Tobias回家后显得越来越疲惫，不知道发生了什么，Eileen看出他心情很糟糕，但他还是压着脾气，努力打起精神照顾她，做家务，不想让她发现异常。他的状态令她害怕，每当她想说些什么的时候，Tobias就会抱住她，跪在她脚下，耳朵贴着她的肚子，嘴角勾起近乎解脱的笑意。  
“Tobias？”Eileen终于问出口，Tobias的反常越来越严重，他经常俯耳在她肚子上默默流泪，起身时又装作什么都没发生。  
“Eileen，Eileen，”他跪在地上环抱着她的腰，抬起头，勉强自己笑一笑，别吓着她，“我们可能要搬家了。”  
“嗯。”Eileen点头。  
“你行动不方便，我会租个车，一切都打理好，没事的。”Tobias望着她的眼睛，委屈地像个孩子。  
“没事的。”Eileen伸手将他的一缕头发拂到耳后。  
“我失业了，但这是暂时的，你相信我。”Tobias握住她的手贴在自己脸上，“你相信我，相信我。”男人低下头，Eileen感到手上一片濡湿。  
“我相信你。”她喃喃，眼睛盯着空茫的某处。  
他们搬回了蜘蛛尾巷。其实对于Eileen来说，她也是第一次来这里，但是Tobias认为该用“搬回”这个词，他什么也不知道。但凡仍有一点点选择空间，他都不会带着Eileen回到这个地方。他花费那么大力气切段她与这里的联系，现在却不得不回到原点。  
搬家路上，他一刻也不肯放松地观察着Eileen的表情，他怕她显出哪怕一丁点儿欣喜，他讨厌她熟悉的地方，讨厌她熟悉但他不熟悉的一切，也怕她显出哪怕一丁点儿埋怨，他怕她不满他失业，怕她脱出他构筑的世界。  
好在，Eileen几乎没有任何反应，除了对他的担心。这也难怪，她本来就没在蜘蛛尾巷生活过，除过操心Tobias那不知为何紧绷的神经，她也没什么别的事好做。  
这让Tobias放心了一点点——他实在不该放心这么早，他应当多分点儿精力给目的地，那可是蜘蛛尾巷，是太阳暗面，月球坑洞，藏污纳垢一塌糊涂的渣滓聚集地。  
他们租的车子没办法开进来，Tobias只好自己来搬东西，他刚扶着Eileen让她暂时坐在一只箱子上，蜘蛛尾巷的小混混就冒出来。  
这些家伙就像嗅到食物味道，不怀好意的老鼠。  
“瞧，来了个大肚婆！”  
“这衣着，可不像我们这里的人。”  
“那可不一定，看人要用闻的。”  
“嘻，那叫我闻闻……”  
混混朝着Eileen凑过来，不等她站起身远离，Tobias已经冲上去。  
“离我老婆远点儿，渣滓！”  
他不是他们的对手。Tobias被混混推到一边，拳打脚踢，他的头磕在石头上，血液蜿蜒着流下来。  
“滚开！”Eileen来不及多想，她抽出魔杖。  
红光闪过，混混们被击飞出去，不省人事，Tobias瘫在地上，透过眼前的血雾瞪着她。  
“我……”她嗫嚅，嘴唇颤动，魔杖掉落在地。Tobias额角的血迹流进眼睛里，他瞪着她，死死瞪着她。

————————

呃，黄色执照是沙俄时期妓女执照，英国那时候似乎是没有的，但是也可能是我没考据到，用在这里理解意思就好，不要太严苛哈。

————————

（6）

Eileen的身份暴露后，他们开始长时间冷战。  
她试着向他解释整件事的来龙去脉，包括一开始的无意隐瞒和之后的无需多言，她努力对自己的丈夫解释自己的想法，期望他能够理解。  
Tobias理解不了，但那时他还没彻底崩溃。崩溃，对大多数人来说并没有那么容易，尽管他们会时不时抱怨几句这该死的生活，可是，只要还有一点儿希望，哪怕它又微小又虚无缥缈，人们还是会选择相信，并为之献上一切。  
“会好起来的。”蚂蚁凭借这句箴言，举起比自己重逾10倍的木头，汇集、奔走、构筑十字架，把耶稣钉死在上面。  
一开始，Tobias只是不愿意接近她。他躲着她，仿佛她是什么可怕的危险生物。好吧，对于麻瓜来说，巫师确实是危险的。Eileen向他保证绝不会伤害他，可Tobias还是……  
“你究竟要我怎么样呢，你明知道——”终于，Eileen还是问出口，她受够了他的躲躲藏藏。  
“我不知道！我不知道你欺骗我，你是一个、一个、”Tobias丢掉手上的抹布。说来也怪，即使发现Eileen是个巫师，他每天仍在自欺欺人地帮忙收拾屋子，只是不再接触她，他常常躲在她注意不到的地方，盯着她的肚子发呆。  
“巫师！可那又怎么样呢，你明知我不可能伤害你！”Eileen愤怒地说。  
“可你骗了我！”Tobias克制不住地大吼，他神态几近癫狂，“你欺骗我，我在乎的是这个！如果我一早就知道、”  
如果他一早就知道，他根本不会去接触Eileen，那份吸引他的特别只会变成躲避她的理由。如果他一早就知道，他的生活根本不会一团糟，他不会为了一个女巫去花费毕生积蓄，不会和她生孩子，不会为了她拼命工作，不会……不会爱她。  
“……”Eileen不知道Tobias的想法，她也没办法钻到他心里去，听他的未尽之言，她一厢情愿地认为他只是恼怒她的欺骗，这样的争吵在所有小情侣之间司空见惯，“对不起，”她对他道歉，“可是你当初并没有问过，我以为——”  
“我的错。”Tobias突然瞪大了眼睛，“我的错，我是个蠢货。”  
“你不是……”Eileen被他的神态吓了一跳。  
“你爱我吗？”他突然冲过来，确认般向她伸出手，颤抖着、宛如正在突破什么屏障般，按在她肩上，“Eileen，你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”Eileen拍拍他的胳膊，温温柔柔笑着，尽力安抚他。Tobias逐渐平静下来，她倾身向前，拥住他。  
“魔法不是件坏事，”她轻声说，“即使在这里，也不会有人伤害我们，我给屋子施了个保护咒。”  
“……咒。”Tobias死死咬住下唇，破碎的单音从缝隙钻出来。  
“Tobias？”  
“别再用魔法了，Eileen，别再用——”仿佛失去全身的力气，他从她怀中滑跪下去，“求求你，我求求你——”  
“我不会……我爱你，你相信我。”Eileen想把他拉起来，可是Tobias就像长在地上一样。  
“你爱我？爱我？”Tobias就像听到什么天大的笑话般，吊起眼睛瞅着她。  
“我爱你。”Eileen长长叹气，片刻后，她下定了决心，将自己的魔杖递到Tobias面前，“我不会再用魔法，如果你不放心，可以帮我保管它。”  
递出魔杖的时候，她只当这是暂时的。Eileen看出Tobias缺乏安全感，她不介意安抚他。‘他只是一时接受不了，可是等他想明白，就会发现，是麻瓜还是巫师，根本没什么大不了，他会明白的。’她这样想着，递出自己的魔杖。

收走Eileen的魔杖后，Tobias开始慢慢转变，起初，Eileen以为这是个好事。  
一开始，他只是不再那么悉心照料她，比如跟前跟后，端茶倒水。这蛮好，他们应当平等，这种举动也说明Tobias没在怕她。Eileen那时是这样判断的。她一直觉得Tobias之前有些太、呃，太卑微了？他虽然限制她交友，限制她工作，可面对她的时候，总是把她摆的很高，把自己摆的很低。巫师身份暴露后，她一度担心Tobias这种状况会愈演愈烈，所幸他没有。  
后来，他开始不再承担家务。Eileen认为这可以理解，因为Tobias在拼命找工作，那很累。  
她总是往好的方向想他，闭耳塞听，不愿意倾听相反的声音。这种愚蠢的乐观判断消磨了她的反应能力，致使悲剧发生时，她无力抵挡，也无处可逃。  
产期临近时，Tobias还是早出晚归，回来倒头就睡，丝毫不管家务。他不管倒也罢了，但他不同意她用魔法。他每天回来，非要看到满屋狼藉才开心。  
终于有一天，Eileen意识到事情变得糟糕。  
这天，Tobias依旧晚归，与以往不同，他满身酒气，一进门先扶着玄关墙壁，在走廊吐了一滩。  
“Tobias？”Eileen扶着腰小心地挪出来，“你喝酒了？”  
“关你什么事？”Tobias扶着墙，嘴边还挂着呕吐物的痕迹，在恍惚的视线中对着Eileen‘赫赫’怪笑，“关你什么事，巫师、巫师，赫赫赫赫……”  
“别闹了，你需要去休息，下次不要喝酒……”Eileen挪过来，绕过呕吐物，试图扶他进屋，“我的魔杖呢，这里需要清理——”  
“啪——！”  
Tobias打了她。Eileen捂着脸倒在地上，难以置信地瞪着他，她的手按进污渍里，下身一阵阵剧烈的疼痛，她要生了。

Tobias的崩溃终于还是到来，他曾挣扎着以为自己可以摆脱它，但希望的火种就是用来掐灭的，以供神祇取乐——如果有神祇的话。  
Eileen Prince会是他完美的妻子，他活着就是为了遇到她。Tobias曾经坚定不移地相信这一点。他向往特别，向往离尘避俗，向往污糟泥泞的土壤中开出莲花。当他看到Eileen的时候，就坚信她是他的向往。  
人皆想特立独行，愈是平庸愈趋之若鹜，盼自己脱颖而出。人皆愿叛逆铸骨，愈是顺从愈心口不一，期他者入我瓮中。  
Tobias太普通也太会顺从，时代的洪流裹挟着他，一滴水花也没溅起。他笃定自己早晚会像母亲一样倒毙在工厂，或者像父亲一样变成电线上的焦尸，这没什么，他从未想过反抗，与他相似的千千万万人也没想过反抗，麻袋裹了尸首丢出城去，就是普通人的普通归宿。  
只是，他仍有一些期待，这期待在Eileen出现后，就被他放在家庭上，他想有个自己的家。这感觉实在很神奇，发现Eileen是个巫师前，Tobias最喜欢时时回味它——家的感觉，多好啊。他有时会仰头看看伦敦雾蒙蒙的广袤穹顶，想着天地之间，竟还有一处完全属于他，那间屋子，那个女人，还有他们的孩子。这样的话，哪怕有一刻他突然倒毙，世界上仍有人记得他，知道他，就像他仍记得自己的父母。  
何况Eileen那样特殊，出身糟糕，却仍保持着自尊，不慕不媚，她站在世界里，灵魂却浮在世界外，冷漠看它忙忙运转。能拥有这样的女人，是Tobias一生中最大的成就——他原本是这样想的，却没想到，她如神明般冷漠，因为她本就是神明。  
他能够接受她出身卑微，能够接受她粗鲁无礼，能够、能够、……但她是个巫师，嘎嘎，一个巫师。这里对她来说是另一个世界，她拥有无与伦比的力量，不会魔法的人对她而言和虫子又有什么区别。他是无意义的，Tobias近乎绝望般意识到这点，他是无意义的，不止是他，还有整个对他而言糟透了的世界，对Eileen来说都是无意义的，他只是个无所谓的小玩意儿……  
Tobias这才发现自己向往的特别是有边际的。人真奇怪，又向往特别，又惧怕特别特别。  
倘若脱离同一层人群，站在高一些的地方去看，会发现与众不同是可怕的罪恶。天才在死后方获缅怀与敬重，活着的时候，他们管他叫怪物，并用石头丢他。鹤立鸡群，鸡会叽叽喳喳地疑惑，盼它弯腰蜷腿蹦跳，发现徒劳无功后，它们啄它的脚爪，扯下它的羽毛，撕裂它的皮肤，折断它高昂的脖颈。  
当他害怕起来之后，希望的火光仍在闪烁，就是他们的孩子。  
“倘若孩子不像她——”也还能继续过下去吧。Tobias是这样想的，直到Severus出生的时候，他见识到小巫师的魔力反应，那个鼻子像他的孩子，与Eileen是一类人，他们迟早要脱出他的世界，他什么也没有。

往后的日子千篇一律，Tobias彻底放弃了自己，他酗酒，打Eileen，连孩子也不放过。他从不是个好父亲，也懒得去扮演什么好父亲好丈夫的角色，开始认认真真当起一个人渣。  
Eileen总觉得，迟早有一天会不一样的，再忍忍，迟早有一天会好起来。  
只是，这份忍耐会消耗殆尽。  
Severus四年级暑假的时候，酗酒的Tobias下手越来越不知轻重，Eileen援护不及，他伤到了孩子。  
她抚着儿子幼小的胳膊给他上药，发现他的小臂肿的厉害，或许骨折了。这不是能在家里好好处理的伤，可是她也没办法带儿子去医院。  
Eileen在家里摸索，终于在地板下面发现自己的魔杖，那根小木棍被粗暴地折断了，歪在一边，不知在肮脏的灰尘中躺了多少年。  
她心中的火种终于熄灭。Eileen尽力帮熟睡的孩子治愈伤势，她吻吻他的额头，轻手轻脚走出去。  
“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨——”  
她用那根蹩脚的木棍使出最后一个咒语，把自己悬浮起来，头探进房梁下的绳圈里。

END


End file.
